This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Conventional decoys do not have a natural appearance in terms of natural motion. Conventional decoys also have very little or limited available movements/motions or options. Some conventional decoys rely solely on the wind to produce movement, such as rotating or spinning wings. But these items do not appear real and have very limited effect during use. The conventional decoys are also not modifiable and do not have interchangeable components to adapt to the desired motions of a different species or situation in which they are used.